<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wendigo Dreams by wulfeyes08</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28783551">Wendigo Dreams</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wulfeyes08/pseuds/wulfeyes08'>wulfeyes08</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hannibal (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Caring Hannibal Lecter, Established Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, M/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:33:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>969</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28783551</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wulfeyes08/pseuds/wulfeyes08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Will?” Hannibal’s voice, half asleep, sent a shiver up his spine. He swallowed but didn’t respond. “Are you awake mongoose?”</p>
<p>“Yeah…yeah, just had a weird dream.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>76</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wendigo Dreams</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I am not sorry for the amount of smut I put out there.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Leaves crunched beneath Will’s shoes as he ran through the field, lungs working to push air in and out of his body, heart pumping at a fast rate. He glanced over his shoulder, seeing his pursuer closing in on him. He was almost there. He passed through the tree line and continued by moonlight. He slid to a stop, trying to calm his out of control breathing and heartbeat as he looked around the dark woods. He could sense eyes on him, that predatory gaze sending a thrill up his spine. He felt the presence behind him, breath tickling his neck, and he turned. He was knocked down, the creature crawling over him, their bodies pressing together as dark fingers slid around his throat. The wendigo’s face hovered close to his, cool breath playing across his skin as their lips brushed together. He was trapped, prey, unable to escape and sharp nails caught at his clothes, tearing them free. He gasped, jerking awake, skin feverishly hot.</p>
<p>“Will?” Hannibal’s voice, half asleep, sent a shiver up his spine. He swallowed but didn’t respond. “Are you awake mongoose?”</p>
<p>“Yeah…yeah, just had a weird dream.”</p>
<p>The bed shifted behind him, the bedside lamp clicking on, so it cast their shadows on the opposing wall. There was more movement, and he turned onto his back, his eyes meeting Hannibal’s. “Not a nightmare, I don’t see or smell fear.” He brushed his fingers through Will’s hair, trailed them down his temple and cheek, brushing his neck. He shivered, drawing a grin from his husband. He leaned down, inhaling as he continued to trace a line down Will’s body, running straight down the center and over the scar. “You’re aroused.”</p>
<p>“I…” Long, dexterous fingers curled around him, and he bit back a moan.</p>
<p>“I am curious, what was this weird dream about?”</p>
<p>“Hannibal.”</p>
<p>“Tell me.”</p>
<p>“The wendigo...again. Every time it chases me, hunts me.”</p>
<p>“And then what happens? Are you captured?”</p>
<p>“Yes…yes and it…” He gasped, hips moving of their own accord to meet the leisurely downstroke of Hannibal’s hand.</p>
<p>“It what?”</p>
<p>“Kisses me, strips me.”</p>
<p>“I see.” He brushed their noses together. “This construct you have made of me, this wendigo, how does it make you feel?”</p>
<p>“Like I was being consumed, eaten alive. And I wanted its teeth and claws, your teeth and claws.” He reached up, clutching at Hannibal’s shoulder.</p>
<p>“You felt helpless.”</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>“Like prey, pinned beneath a predator, unable to escape.”</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>He brushed a kiss to Will’s lips. “My sweet, cunning little rabbit. To see you so weak and willing to fall into the hands of a predator.” He kissed his lips. “Would you like me to break you, consume you, feast upon you until there is nothing left?”</p>
<p>“I do.”</p>
<p>“Such a good boy.” Will felt himself flush and Hannibal grinned knowingly. “Incredible.”</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>Will’s wrists were tied above his head, eyes covered. Hannibal’s teeth bit into him, stopping just short of breaking skin. He was focused on his neck and abdomen, as if he fully intended on tearing him open. They found his inner thigh, Hannibal’s hands at his knees, holding his legs open as he marked him. He jumped when Hannibal’s lips wrapped around him, his breath leaving his lungs in ever quickening gasps. He suckled at him, slowly drawing him into the heat of his mouth. He worked him slowly, swallowing him, teasingly grazing him with his teeth and curling his tongue around him. Will rocked up into him, unable to help the desperate movement of his hips as he chased his release. There was so much relief when it finally came, his back lifting off the mattress, body quivering. Hannibal gripped his hips, pinning him as he continued. It was too much, the pressure turning into an ache as it was built back up.</p>
<p>He was being pushed into overstimulation, his eyes filling with tears. The sound that was ripped from his throat hovered between a wail and moan, and he was left limp and panting. Hannibal pulled off and pressed a kiss to his scar, the bed shifting as he leaned over, the sound of a drawer opening pulling a whine from Will. Fingers pressed into him, brushing against that point of pleasure. Lips touched his and he eagerly kissed back, silently begging for mercy. Hannibal relented, pushing quickly into him, taking what breath he had left away. His fingers worked the knot at his wrists loose and he was pulled up and into his lap. He looped his arms around Hannibal’s neck, unable to do anything but cling to him. </p>
<p>“Hannibal...please.” </p>
<p>“You are doing so well.” Lips touched his forehead, brushed over the blindfold. “So good, mano meilé.”</p>
<p>“No more...no more.” Teeth sank into his shoulder, a broken cry falling from his lips at the feel of Hannibal filling him. </p>
<p>He was laid down gently, his eyes uncovered, tears swept away by his husband’s adoring touch. “Are you still with me, mongoose?” He ran his fingers through Will’s hair, massaged his temples and neck, further relaxing him so he sank fully into the mattress. </p>
<p>“Just barely.” He reached up, lightly tracing Hannibal’s lips. “You’re too good at that, you almost killed me.”</p>
<p>“There is no better way to go,” he kissed Will’s fingers, “than screaming for mercy.” </p>
<p>“You’re evil, love, pure, unadulterated, evil.”</p>
<p>“And you enjoy every second of it.” </p>
<p>“Such an unfortunate truth.” He teased, then let out a sigh. “We should shower.”</p>
<p>Hannibal pinned his wrists next to his head. “Not yet.” </p>
<p>A heated mischief danced behind his eyes, and Will realized too late the danger he was in. “I don't think...”</p>
<p>“I won't keep you too long, only a few moments."</p>
<p>Will swallowed. "Promise me."</p>
<p>"Of course," he chuckled, "and I never break my promises."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>